


Adoption Papers

by Fangirlwriting



Series: My Collection of Fluffy One-Shots [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Pet Adoption, Puppies, Puppy Love, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlwriting/pseuds/Fangirlwriting
Summary: Jeremy and Michael adopt a puppy for Jeremy's birthday.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: My Collection of Fluffy One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Adoption Papers

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is the first fic in this series, I'll give an explanation. While I absolutely adored writing Two Player Rejects, it was a very depressing story with a lot of angst, and it kind of wore me down a bit, so I decided I wanted to write something fluffier. However, I'm not super confident in my ability to write a longer, fluffier story and have it still be interesting, so my solution is a series where I put all the fluffy one shots I'm going to write. There's probably going to be some more meta content here, and not all of it will necessarily be for Be More Chill (although most of it probably will be, let's be honest). I make no promises on length or content itself, only that there will be minimal to no sad parts involved at all. Now enjoy this short bit about Jeremy and Michael adopting a puppy.

“Michael,” Jeremy said. “This was a terrible idea. I’m not ready to be a father.”

“It’s okay, Jeremy. We’ve talked about this a lot. We’re prepared. We bought all the shit we need to buy.”

“Michael! Language! There are children present!”

One of the children barked in Michael’s face.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. But Jer, stop worrying. We’re more than ready for this.”

“I’m going to screw everything up, Michael.”

“Hey, we’ve talked about this. Self-deprecating language is bad for the baby’s self esteem. Now do you want to pick a puppy?”

“I can’t choose, Michael! They’re all my children!”

“Well, unfortunately, we don’t have the money and space for all of your children.”

“Okay, then you pick.”

“Jeremy,” Michael groaned. “This was for  _ your _ birthday.”

“Okay, okay, fine. I pick…” Jeremy took a breath and looked at the pen in front of him. He and Michael had both been insistent on getting a mutt because of the immoral way breeding was done for dogs, so all of the dogs in front of him were a mix of breeds.

And they were all so cute!

Jeremy was trying to figure out how he was ever going to choose when one of the puppies walked up to him and dropped their head on his lap. Their tongue hung out of their mouth, and they let out a soft ‘boof.’ Their fur was tan to the point where it was almost orange.

“That’s Cheeseball,” said the employee who was helping them, Elizabeth. “He’s deaf. Of course, I’m not saying you shouldn’t get him because of that, but just be aware that he takes a little more effort to care for.”

Jeremy didn’t look like he was very capable of speaking right now, so Michael replied with, “Thanks for letting us know.”

“Michael,” Jeremy whispered. “His name is  _ Cheeseball.” _

Michael’s heart melted. “Oh my God, I love you.”

“His name is Cheeseball Michael, I— we can research how to care for a deaf dog, right?”

“I think that means we’ll be taking him,” Michael said to Elizabeth, who was smiling pretty wide herself.

“That’s great,” she said. “You just need to fill out some adoption paperwork, and then you’ll be good to go.”

“Guess what, Cheeseball?” Jeremy whispered. “We’re gonna fill out paperwork.”

“I’m gonna fill out paperwork,” Michael said. “While you continue to play with our Cheeseball.”

Jeremy lit up and pulled the puppy into his lap as Elizabeth led Michael towards the desk in the front of the shelter.

“I really appreciate you taking Cheeseball,” she said as Michael stared filling out the paperwork. “Most people don’t want to adopt a deaf puppy, so most of them end up either living in the shelter, or are euthanized.”

“That’s awful!” Michael exclaimed, looking up from the paperwork. “Was Cheeseball in danger of that?”

“Oh no,” Elizabeth said. “We all loved him too much. But it’s still wonderful to see him going home with you two.”

“Well, I promise we’re gonna take good care of him. I think Jeremy would break up with me if I didn’t.”

Elizabeth laughed, and when Michael finished the paperwork and handed it to her, they both walked back into the other room to find Jeremy laying on the ground with Cheeseball sleeping on his chest.

He looked up at Michael. “I am legally not allowed to move.”

“Well, that’s gonna make it hard to take Cheeseball home, then.”

“You gotta pick up Cheeseball without waking him up.”

“I hate to break it you, but we’re probably gonna have to put him in a carrier.”

“No!” Jeremy cried, pulling Cheeseball up to his face, which consequently caused him to wake up. He looked up at Jeremy in confusion, and licked his cheek when he saw he looked distressed.

“You just have to take him out of the shelter,” Elizabeth said. “There’s nothing stopping you from letting him ride on your lap the whole way home if you want to.”

Jeremy seemed to consider this for a second before nodding. With that, he stood up, along with Cheeseball, and carried him out towards the front of the shelter, cooing at him the whole way there.

Michael rubbed behind Cheeseball’s ears just before Jeremy gave him a kiss on the nose and they put him in the carrier they were using to take him home.

Elizabeth waved at Cheeseball and thanked them one more time, and handed them a collar with Cheeseball’s name on it that also specified that he was deaf.

Michael thanked her as they headed out to the car and put the carrier in the backseat. Jeremy opened it immediately and scooped Cheeseball into his arms as he sat in the passenger seat, and Michael climbed into the driver’s seat, starting the car.

“Well, happy birthday,” Michael said, smiling at Jeremy just before he backed out. “Do you like your present?”

“Micah, how dare you imply I feel anything less than love for this angel,” Jeremy said, stroking Cheeseball’s fur as he started to fall asleep again. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Michael said, reaching over and stroking Cheeseball himself before finally backing the car out of the spot. “And you’re welcome.”

“Just wait until Christine meets him.”

“Oh, she’s going to adore him,” Michael said with a grin as he pictured that interaction. “So we’ll have to do some research tonight, and we’ll definitely need to put up a fence.”

“We’re gonna have to keep him on a leash when he’s walking. I mean, that’s not super different from a normal dog, but…”

“Yeah, I get what you mean. We’ve got this. We have access to the internet and a massive amount of love for Cheeseball on our side.”

“We do have that,” Jeremy whispered, leaning down and kissing Cheeseball on the forehead again. “Michael, this is going to be so much fun.”


End file.
